


When His Heart Starts Beating

by failwolfhale



Series: Fic Battle [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Fic Battle, Gen, cameos by scott allison and isaac, i wrote about ninety percent of this while sleep deprived and taking allergy/cold meds, really you'll only get it if you've seen warm bodies, the warm bodies AU no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failwolfhale/pseuds/failwolfhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Warm Bodies AU that no one wanted where Stiles is Julie, Derek is R, Scott is Nora, Isaac is M/Marcus, and Allison works for Stiles' Dad (who happens to be the leader of their community). </p><p>Honestly, you won't understand this if you've not seen the movie because I skipped a few parts. </p><p>Written for mine and <a href="imthekeptainnow.tumblr.com">Keri's</a> <a href="http://imthekeptainnow.tumblr.com/post/60281251001/announcing-the-first-fic-battle-between">fic battle</a>!</p>
            </blockquote>





	When His Heart Starts Beating

**Author's Note:**

> If you really want to read this but haven't seen Warm Bodies then I highly suggest [**reading this first**](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1588173/synopsis?ref_=tt_stry_pl).
> 
> This is completely unbeta'd and as I said, was written while I was mostly sleep deprived and hyped on cold medicine. I'm going to sleep for a few hours and then I'll probably go over this but in the meantime, if you find any grammatical or spelling errors please don't hesitate to let me know. Constructive criticism is, as always, welcomed and encouraged 1000%.

Stiles sat shivering in the seat of the old train car in the abandoned depot, the cold seeping into his bones in a way that didn’t seem to bother his companion at all. His creepy companion who was standing in the shadows just staring at Stiles with his weird eyes that were all sorts of different colors.  
“Wh-where’s Danny?” he asked, feeling like he needed to do something even though he knew that the zombie dude wouldn’t exactly answer him back.  
Zombie Dude just stared some more and then grunted, shuffling forward. Stiles’ breath hitched and he pressed himself back against the seat, hand tightening on his dagger. Zombie Dude stopped and stared some more before shuffling slightly away. Stiles watched him dig through a box of something - there were boxes of human things everywhere, like Zombie Dude was actually interested in something other than eating people - and then made his way back to Stiles. Stiles held the knife up in warning but Zombie Dude just ignored him and dropped a blanket around him.  
Stiles’ eyes widened and he swallowed thickly. “Why me?” he asked shakily, breath hitching and eyes filling with tears.  
Zombie Dude just reached out again to smear some more blood over his cheek and then leaned in, staring at Stiles in his creepy unblinking way. “Safe,” he grunted before standing straight again and shuffling away. 

\---

Derek found Stiles hiding between two broken down cars while some of the other zombies were trying to sniff him out. If Derek was still human he thought he probably would’ve rolled his eyes. But he went over and crouched down next to Stiles, placing a firm finger on his lips to keep him from yelling. He rubbed some more blood over Stiles’ cheeks and pulled him to stand up.  
“Be...d...dead,” he grunted out, wishing like hell he had better use of words at that point. He demonstrated how to hold himself stiffly and sort of drag his feet forward and thank God Stiles seemed to understand, even if he was horrible at it. “L-less dead,” Derek huffed out.  
Stiles stared at Derek for a moment and then he shuffled forward, a little too dramatic but Derek would take what he could get. He led Stiles through the wandering zombies who stared suspiciously but didn’t follow them. When they got back to the train car, Derek pointed at a seat and grunted again, trying to make his face look unimpressed but his expressions just didn’t work as well as they used to. Then he went over to one of the other seats and picked up two cans of food, handing them over to Stiles along with a can opener he’d found in the house he got the food from - one can of refried beans and one can of mixed fruit in syrup. Stiles stared at the cans like they were the most beautiful things in the world and took them from Derek eagerly. 

\---

“Do you have a name?” Stiles asked on the fourth day of his stay at Casa de la Creepy Zombie Dude. He really wanted to stop calling him Zombie Dude in his head.  
Zombie Dude stared at Stiles and then nodded but didn’t say anything so Stiles quirked a brow.  
“Do you remember what it is?” Zombie Dude’s brows furrowed - they were impressive eyebrows for a zombie - and opened his mouth but nothing came out at first. “Okay, I’ll guess then. Bruce? Steve? Tony?”  
Zombie Dude looked like he would’ve rolled his eyes if he could - Stiles wondered if he tried to roll his eyes if maybe they would fall out...ew. “D...De-” Zombie Dude said and Stiles raised his brows but the guy looked like that was all he could remember.  
“Okay, it starts with a D?” Zombie Dude nodded and Stiles took a deep breath. “Okay, I can work with that. D...Darryl? No, uh, Darwin, Dexter, Dylan?” Zombie Dude shook his head at each name Stiles threw at him and finally Stiles just sighed. “Alright, well how about just D then?”  
Zombie Dude looked agreeable enough so Stiles let it go and went back to eating his can of mixed fruit. “I’m Stiles,” he added as he chewed on a pear, not looking up from the can where he was swirling around the other little floating bits of fruit.

\---

Derek came back to see that Stiles had made a run for it again. He sighed heavily and wished - not for the first time since he saved Stiles - that he could roll his eyes or show more emotion or something. He shuffled back outside, looking around and then he heard sounds coming from inside the building beside his. He moved as quickly as he could and found his best friend, Isaac - one of the lucky few who could remember their name - and a larger group of the closest things Derek had to friends cornering Stiles in what looked like a parking garage. Derek rushed forward and stood in front of Stiles, shaking his head and growling at the others.  
Isaac glared at Derek and pointed at Stiles. “Human...for eating,” he grumbled petulantly but Derek shook his head, glad that the others had at least paused.  
“Not...this...one,” Derek replied with a huff, shaking his head again. He could feel Stiles tensing behind him.  
“Yes,” Isaac snapped and they all started moving forward again.  
Derek reached back and grabbed Stiles’ hand, glancing at him and surprised at how...warm his hand felt. “Run,” he huffed.  
Stiles nodded and let Derek pull him quickly through the crowd of zombies who parted only out of shock but quickly got over themselves and gave chase. Derek pulled Stiles around a corner and pulled up short when three ugly figures dropped down in front of them and started prowling forward.  
“What the fuck are those?” Stiles hissed and Derek glanced over to see that he’d pulled out his dagger.  
“B-bonies,” he answered and looked around, spotted a doorway. “Come.” He pulled on Stiles’ hand and they were running again across the huge space and Derek turned to slam the door on the bonies, locking it before taking off running again. He thought they were home free until they spotted the same three bonies blocking off their only exit.  
“What now?” Stiles asked frantically and Derek opened his mouth to say who knows what when the sound of an engine met his ears and then a forklift was running straight into the creatures to take them out.  
“Get...in,” Isaac ordered and Derek’s eyes widened but he pulled Stiles forward to climb onto the back of the machine.  
Stiles looked shell shocked as Isaac drove the forklift back through the giant building - Derek didn’t know what it used to be - until they reached the now empty room with all the cars. Derek patted Isaac on the back gratefully and then got down, letting Stiles choose a dusty red convertible that he hotwired. Derek got into the front seat and then they were off.

\---

They parked the car in an old neighborhood after it started pouring rain and Stiles couldn’t get the top up. D wasn’t cold apparently but Stiles was shivering so they decided to stop and find food and shelter until the storm stopped. Stiles shouldered his way into the front door and shuddered with cold as he traipsed into the house, hearing D right behind him as he wandered through to look for the kitchen. He found a few cans of soup and he tried the stove but there was no electricity and apparently no gas either so he mixed it with hot water - which still miraculously worked - and ate up.  
Hot water also meant he could shower so he ambled upstairs, not even surprised that D followed him, but he made the guy stay outside in the bedroom while he showered. Stiles camed back out dried and wearing just his boxer shorts, his clothes hanging over the rack in the bathroom to dry while he slept in an actual bed. He didn’t want to think about what may have happened to the people who lived there.  
D made like he was going to leave but Stiles stopped him, clearing his throat. “I uh, I don’t really like sleeping alone,” he said shyly, peering up at the guy and chewing on the inside of his lower lip. “Could, uh, do you think you could stay? Maybe sleep on the floor?”  
D stared at him but then nodded and Stiles thought he saw some sort of emotion in his eyes as he lowered himself to the ground. Stiles laid down and watched as D set a watch on the nightstand, Stiles’ eyes drawn to it and his breathing hitched. He reached out to grab it, sitting up and staring. D looked panicked for a second but Stiles hid his emotions, shaking his head.  
“This is...this is Danny’s,” he said quietly, not looking up. He swallowed thickly and set the watch back down, laying against the musty pillows again. “I guess I kind of already knew…goodnight.” 

\---

Derek dreamed for the first time since he died, he supposed. He woke up and hoped to try and communicate the occurrence with Stiles but when he sat up, Derek saw that the bed was empty. He panicked for a moment and stood as quickly as he could manage, rushing to the window. But the shiny red convertible was gone and Derek sighed. Did he really expect Stiles to stay after he found out that Derek had killed his boyfriend and eating his brains? Derek shuffled down stairs and out the front door, looking around. He took a deep breath and decided to go back to the train station, resolving never to open up and trust anyone again. Especially not a human. 

\---

Stiles drove and drove and drove. He drove back towards the compound, back towards home and his father and his best friend Scott. He drove until the shiny red Ferrari ran out of gas in the middle of the highway still at least three miles from The Wall. He took a deep breath and got out of the car, staring at it and then looking back the way he came before turning back to The Wall.  
It took a long time - or what felt like a long time - to get to the compound but when he got to the gates he walked slowly forward.  
“Stop right there,” a familiar voice said and Stiles looked up to meet Allison’s gaze as a gun was aimed at his head.  
“Al, chill, it’s just me,” Stiles called with a roll of his eyes as he continued forward but Allison tilted the gun up threateningly and shook her head.  
“I said stop. You have to be tested,” Allison continued firmly and Stiles quirked a brow.  
“Are you kidding me?” Allison just gave an unimpressed look and Stiles sighed but waved her forward. He stood still for the eye scanner that Allison held up and then she sighed with relief, dropping it to the ground and pulling Stiles in for a tight hug.  
“God we were so worried about you,” she breathed into his shoulder and Stiles huffed a laugh, hugging her back just in time to see his dad push his way through his guards.  
Stiles let go of Allison and rushed his dad, launching himself into his arms and hugging him tightly. “I missed you, dad,” he mumbled and John Stilinski hugged Stiles back fiercely.  
“We sent out search teams,” John said back gruffly, squeezing Stiles back tightly. “C’mon, let’s get you home. We’ll talk about this later.”  
Stiles nodded gratefully and pulled away even though he wanted nothing more than to cling to his father for a little bit longer, hold onto him just a little bit tighter. 

\---

Derek was shuffling back towards the train station when it started raining again and he froze, blinking and then staring up at the car with wide eyes. He was...he was cold. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt anything really much less cold. He looked back down and turned around only to see Isaac shuffling forward with some of the others - B and E, from who Derek recognized.  
“Come,” Isaac grunted, motioning towards Derek. In as few words as possible, Isaac explained that some of the others were starting to feel things too, to dream and hope. “Tell...human.”  
Derek’s eyes widened and he nodded, turning back to go towards the compound to find Stiles. 

\---

“I dunno man, I just...I know this sounds crazy but I kinda...miss him,” Stiles admitted sheepishly, laying on his back on the bed and throwing a baseball at the ceiling, catching it each time it fell back towards him.  
“You...you miss him?” Scott asked incredulously, sitting up to stare at Stiles with what Stiles mentally called his ‘are-you-kidding-me-right-now-Stiles-you’re-crazy-stop-talking’ look.  
“I don’t know I just...god, it’s so stupid,” Stiles lamented, ignoring Scott’s look.  
“Like...are you attracted to him?” Scott continued as if Stiles hadn’t spoken, staring down at his friend disapprovingly. “Like...he could be your zombie...your zombie boyfriend?”  
“Oh my god, Scott, no, I...I don’t know. But he was just...he was nice.”  
“Look, Stiles, I know it’s hard to meet people with the apocalypse and everything and I know you miss Danny but this is just not the way to do it, dude. Like, I wish there was still internet just so I could look up what the hell is wrong with you,” Scott rambled, shaking his head.  
“Ugh, shut up, asshole,” Stiles grumbled, throwing a pillow at Scott and shaking his head. “Seriously, worst best friend ever, dude. I need some fresh air.”  
Scott just cackled after him and Stiles rolled his eyes, shuffling towards the balcony and going outside. He was staring at the horizon when he heard a rough call of his name. Stiles startled and looked around before spotting..oh god.  
“D?” Stiles hissed, moving towards the railing and glancing back towards the door. “What the hell are you doing here? You can’t be here! They’ll kill you!”  
“Wanted...to see...you,” Derek called up, not bothering to be quiet.  
“Dude, shhh,” Stiles hissed but it was too late and Scott was already coming out.  
“Stiles are you- oh god, is..is that him?” Scott asked peering down at the zombie that was standing up in the yard with his lip curled up at one side. Scott couldn’t tell if it was a sneer or a smile.  
“Uh, y-yea. Scott this is D, D this is Scott…” Stiles introduced, waving between them.  
“Need...talk to...you,” D said and Stiles sighed heavily but nodded.  
“I’ll be right down. Be quiet.” 

\---

Telling Stiles’ father about the zombies changing had gone less than well. Scott ended up having to hold a gun to John’s head so that Derek and Stiles could escape. Stiles and Derek snuck back out of the compound into the city and found Isaac and the others who wanted to help. Stiles smiled shyly at them and Derek noticed not for the first time how attractive Stiles was.  
“We...help,” Isaac told Stiles and tried to smile back but it just looked like a slightly less depressed grimace. Stiles seemed to get it anyways though and smiled back.  
“I appreciate it,” he said with a nod just as the skylights above shattered and bonies started dropping down.  
“R-run,” Isaac told them, shooing them away. “We...hold off...bonies.”  
Derek watched Stiles grip Isaac’s shoulder and then they clasped hands and ran. A few of the bonies ran after them and Derek gripped Stiles’ hand tighter as they ran up two flights of stairs, the bonies closing in. When they ran down a hallway that led to a dead end, nothing but a floor to ceiling window Stiles turned to Derek panicked.  
“Wh-what now?” he asked breathlessly.  
Derek glanced back at the bonies running after them and he steeled himself, nodding. “Trust...me,” he told Stiles before wrapping arms around him and crashing through the window. He twisted them midair so that Derek was on the bottom and would land first with Stiles on top of them and for awhile it was just freefalling. It was almost nice.

\---

Stiles gasped when Derek pulled them through the window and he clung to Derek’s body tightly, trying his hardest not to scream. They landed suddenly and Stiles jolted as cold water surrounded him, seeping into all of his clothes. He flailed about until he could stand, the water coming up to his hips and he noted absently that they were in a fountain.  
“D?” he called, eyes wide looking around. “D?!” He noticed Derek laying motionless at the bottom of the fountain and Stiles dived in after him, pulled him towards the surface. He shook him a few times and Derek finally blinked his eyes open, gasping in a breath. “Oh thank god,” Stiles huffed and leaned in to kiss Derek before he could second guess himself.  
Derek gripped him tightly and kissed back just as the sound of a gun cocking was heard behind him. Stiles froze and pulled away, turning to see his father and his backup all with their guns aimed.  
“D-Dad, just wait a sec-”  
“Stiles, move away from the corpse,” John said tightly, eyes hard and cold.  
“Dad, he just saved my life!” Stiles argued but John shook his head stubbornly.  
“Corpses don’t feel, son. I know you wish things were different,” John continued and Stiles stepped forward but John pulled the trigger, the bullet tearing into Derek’s shoulder.  
“NO!” Stiles screamed, turning back to catch Derek before he could fall. His eyes widened and he pressed down on the wound. “D-Dad, it’s...he’s bleeding. He’s bleeding! Corpses don’t bleed!” Stiles glanced back when his father was silent, eyes following how he was just staring at the blood that was starting to cloud the water. “Dad?”  
“Sir?” Allison asked from slightly to the right and behind of John. “I just got a report that...that we have corpses fighting skeletons, sir.”  
“Could you repeat that?” John asked with a furrowed brow, turning to look at Allison.  
“Copy that, sir, corpses fighting skeletons,” another soldier added with a nod. “Reports from the eastern sector.”  
“And the southern,” Allison added.  
John turned back to his son who was trying to staunch the bleeding in the corpse’s shoulder and he furrowed his brow but huffed nodding towards his men. “Get the...get these two out and loaded into the Jeep. Now.” 

\---

Stiles was leaning against Derek’s chest, sitting on the balcony of his house and staring out at the walls. Derek stood behind him with his arms around Stiles’ waist, keeping him from falling because with Stiles’ luck he would fall.  
“So do you remember your name yet?” Stiles asked conversationally, tipping his head back to rest on Derek’s shoulder.  
Derek hummed thoughtfully and then nodded. “Derek,” he answered thoughtfully and was rewarded with one of Stiles’ wide grins.  
“Derek,” Stiles repeated, reaching back with a hand to cup Derek’s stubbled jaw. “S’a good name. Do you know your last name?”  
“Nope,” Derek answered with a shrug.  
“You don’t want to know? Don’t want to search for your old life? Who you used to be?” Stiles prodded but Derek just kissed the edge of his jaw and shook his head.  
“No, I like this life,” he decided, tilting Stiles’ chin back further to kiss his lips just as a loud explosion sounded in the distance and the wall separating the compound from the rest of the city fell with a huge plume of dust and smoke.

**Author's Note:**

> [come play with me?](http://failwolfhale.tumblr.com)


End file.
